This invention pertains generally to bathtub appliances and more particularly to a device having a bladder filled with warm water and a flexible cover forming a heated enclosure for a person sitting or reclining upon the bladder.
For many years, appliances such as hot water bottles and heating pads have been used in the treatment of backaches and other discomforts. Such appliances are sometimes awkward to use, and they generally are capable of heating only a small portion of a person's body.
Various appliances have also been provided for use in conventional bathtubs in order to provide steam or vapor baths. These appliances have included supports for holding a person above the water in a tub, with covers for retaining the steam or vapor, and examples of such devices are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,111,094, 2,095,749, 2,504,646 and 3,611,446.